Une autre réalitée
by La Plume Argentee
Summary: Kelly Johnson est une Divergente. Meilleure amie de Tris et petite amie de Caleb réussira-t-elle a cacher sa divergence et ça véritable identité? Elle est en danger de mort et encore plus quand elle s'attache à son Leader Audacieux. Entre tous ses problèmes comment vivra-t-elle chez les Audacieux? (Je suis pas la reine des résumers mais allez voir quand-même s'il vous plaît)
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Donc voila ceci est ma première fanfic. J'avais déjà écris les deux premier chapitre mais j'ai malheureusement un petit frère voila voila, qui sais amusé a supprimer mes deux chapitres ainsi que les documents qui allait avec. j'ai du donc tout réecrire. Bon, ducoup j'en ai profiter pour faire pas mal de modification même si la base reste la même. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chez moi, il y a un miroir. Ça pourrait paraître normal pour certaines personnes, mais pas pour moi. Dans ma faction tout ce qui a un rapport avec soi est proscrit. Nous condamnons la vanité, l'orgueil, l'égocentrisme, le narcissisme et l'égoïsme. Nous aidons les autres, même les sans factions. J'admire cette faction, j'aime les valeurs qu'elle possède. Je suis altruiste et j'en suis fière, même si les autres nous traites de pète-sec. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas que cela, je suis aussi Fraternels, Érudits, Sincère et Audacieuse. D'après Tori, le test a été si infructueux sur moi que j'aurai les aptitudes de toutes les factions. En fait, elle a manipulé la simulation pour tenter d'éliminer certaines factions mais au lieu de cela, je me suis retrouvé à être violente comme une audacieuse et passive comme une fraternelle. En gros, mon test n'a servi strictement à rien à part qu'elle est sûre que mon test révèle que je suis altruiste, érudite et audacieuse et que je possède seulement quelques aptitudes pour les sincères et les fraternels. Ma tante décide de me couper les cheveux avant la cérémonie du choix. Elle appuie sur un bouton qui fait coulisser un panneau pour laisser apparaître un miroir. Je risque un coup d'œil en direction du miroir pour découvrir à quoi je ressemble, on peut changer en trois mois. Je ne veut pas être narcissique mais je suis curieuse de nature. Je me retrouve face à une jeune fille de seize ans, elle est assez petite et menue mais a quand même certaines formes là où il faut. Elle a de grands yeux légèrement en amande marron clair avec des taches dorées à l'intérieur. Tous les traits de son visage sont fins et délicats. Elle a de belle lèvre pulpeuse et a de belles dents blanches. Elle a des joues et des pommettes assez rebondies qui lui donne un peu un air enfantin qui contraste avec le reste de son physique. Elle a des cheveux châtain clair qui ont des reflets roux au soleil. Mais des reflets roux flamboyant pas des reflets roux carotte. Ses cheveux lui arrivent en dessous de la taille et sont lisses. Elle a une peau assez pâle mais pas cadavérique non plus. Je pourrais la trouver magnifique, si je ne savais pas que c'était moi. Là quand je me voie je me trouve particulièrement banale. Encore un truc altruiste. Ma tante commence à coupé un peu les pointes de mes cheveux et me les noue en chignon.

-Alors Kelly, quelle est le résultat de ton test? Me murmure-t-elle avec douceur.

Même si mon examinatrice m'a dit de n'en parler à personne, là c'est différent. En réalité, si beaucoup d'enfants croient que la divergence est une légende, moi je sais que non. Ma mère, Léa Wood était la grande chef des altruistes jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, et mon père Franck Wood était son bras droit. Ils étaient très respectés, jusqu'à leur arrestation. Les Érudits, où plutôt Jeanine Matthews avait découvert leur divergence je ne sais comment. La tarée comme j'aime l'appeler traque les divergents. Je crois que les altruistes les protègent et donc elle persécute ma faction. Elle a modifié un enregistrement où on entendait mes parents comploter pour éliminer les érudits. Comme ci des Altruistes pouvaient seulement penser à un génocide ou à la mort d'une personne. Elle les avait amenés devant le tribunal des Sincères. Un juge normal les aurait déclaré sans factions mais le juge qui je crois était le cousin de la tarée les avaient condamnés à la peine de mort. Fin bref, mes parents sont mort alors que j'avais seulement douze ans. En tout cas le calcul n'avait pas était compliqué pour savoir que mes parent étant des divergents, j'en suis une également. Donc voilà, j'ai toujours su que je suis une divergente et pour me protéger, ma tante me fait passer pour sa fille et elle a trafiqué tout les dossiers qui mentionnait que les Wood avait eu une fille pour que je ne sois pas en danger. Donc voilà je suis censé m'appeler Kelly Johnson au lieu de Alexis Wood. Je sais que ma tante Callie est la sœur de mon père et donc son nom de naissance est aussi Wood mais elle c'est mariée avec Paul Johnson et donc a changé de nom de famille. Mon oncle Paul est mort tué par des sans-factions mais ma tante a gardé son nom de famille, de toute façon le nom Wood est tabou et plus aucune personne ne le sauf moi, ma tante et ma cousine.

-J'ai reçu les résultats Altruistes, Audacieux, Érudits,Fraternels et Sincère mais l'audacieuse qui m'a fait passer le test m'a dit que j'avais seulement certaines aptitudes pour les Fraternels et les Sincères. Lui répondis je.

-Je dois t'avouer que d'habitudes les divergents n'ont seulement que deux factions. En fait c'est le maximum, je suis très impressionné mais également terrifié. Pas par toi, mais pour toi. Si Jeanine mettais la main sur toi je n'ose pas pensé ce qu'elle te ferai ma chérie. Mais je te protégerai toute ma vie. Regarde moi, je suis une Divergente et pourtant je n'ai jamais était arrêté. Je pense que toi aussi tu y arriveras, peut importe la faction que tu choisiras ma puce. Tu sais au fond je me doutais de ce résultat. Tu veux la justice pour tout le monde et tu es franche comme une Sincère, mais tu peux mentir dès que cela est nécessaire. Tu es gentille comme une Fraternelle mais tu n'es pas si joyeuse que ça et c'est normal vu tout ce qui t'arrive et tu n'es pas très pacifique. Ensuite, tu est extrêmement intelligente donc tu es une Érudite, et tu es courageuse, téméraire et un peu casse cou donc tu es aussi Audacieuse. Et j'ai remarqué tout cela malgré le fait que tu sois une très bonne Altruiste. Toujours à prendre soin des autres! Me dit-elle avec une voix douce et calme en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

Ma tante, referme le miroir et part préparer le petit déjeuner. Je me lève et monte à l'étage rejoindre ma chambre. C'est une chambre typiquement Altruiste avec un lit, un bureau, une armoire et c'est tout. Il y a seulement une chose qui ne devrait pas être là, et je le porte autour de mon cou. Je prend le médaillon de mon collier qui est souvent caché dans mon soutient-gorge. Les gens ne vois que une fine chaîne en or et encore seulement quand mon col n'est pas boutonné jusqu'au cou ce qui arrive quasiment jamais. J'ouvre donc le médaillon et cinq petit compartiment apparaisse devant moi. Dans le premier il y a une photo de ma mère, dans le deuxième une photo de mon oncle, c'était le frère de ma mère. Petite, j'avais eu du mal a comprendre que le frère de ma mère était le mari de la sœur de mon père. Mon oncle est mort à mes sept ans. C'était un homme brave et je l'adorai. Ensuite il y a une photo de mon père et une photo de ma tante. Ah oui, il y a aussi une photo du moustique. Au dos du médaillon, il est écrit, «N'oublie jamais qui tu es, on t'aime». Mon père me l'a offert juste avant de mourir, quand je suis passée le voir lui et maman une dernière fois. Sur cinq de ces personnes, trois sont mort et je me suis jurée de protéger les deux autres. Mon oncle Paul était aussi un Divergent et donc je pense que le moustique en est une également. Quel famille! En pensant au moustique, il faut que j'aille la réveiller. Je m'empresse d'enfiler une longue robe grise qui m'arrive au cheville et un cardigan gris également, j'enfile un collant gris et met des bottines... grise. Le seul problème chez les Altruistes c'est le gris, c'est démoralisant. Bref, je sors de ma chambre pour aller lever le moustique. J'ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre. J'entre et la vois profondément endormis sur son lit. Je m'avance et m'agenouille devant elle et je lui caresse les cheveux tendrement. Le moustique est ma cousine, c'est la fille de Callie et de Paul. Mais pour notre sécurité, ma tante Callie a préféré lui faire croire que j'étais bien sa sœur et que je m'appelle Kelly et pas Alexis, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ma tante m'appelle Kelly même en privé, pour pas qu'elle nous entende. Quand je suis arrivé chez eux, elle n'avait que huit ans et donc ça a était très facile de lui faire croire a tous ça. Elle est au courant de rien, et cela vaut mieux pour moi ainsi que pour elle. Sans faire exprès, elle pourrait laissé échapper une information et donc s'en serai fini pour elle, pour ma tante et pour moi. Je me suis juré de les protéger et donc même si je me sens un peu coupable de lui mentir, elle comprendra à ses seize ans quand ma tante lui révélera tout.

-Moustique, réveille toi, il faut que tu ailles prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

En réalité elle s'appelle Gabrielle, mais je l'appel moustique depuis qu'elle a éclaté en sanglot quand j'en ai tué un.

Elle entrouvre les yeux et se redresse en baillant.

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas faire ton choix Kelly? Me murmure-t-elle avec sa belle voix douce assez aigue. Physiquement, elle tient de sa mère et donc de mon père. Elle a de beau cheveux roux longs et ondulées, avec de grands yeux bleues azur. Elle est palote et a de légères taches de rousseurs. Elle est juste trop mignonne du haut de ses douze ans, toute petite et menue. Moi je tiens de ma mère et donc de mon oncle.

-Oui mon petit moustique. Lui répondis je.

Elle se lève et nous descendons dans la cuisine où nous attendes du lait et du pain. Je mange assez rapidement et je débarrasse la table en deux tant trois mouvements.

-Je vais rejoindre mes amis nourrir les sans factions, je vous rejoins après pour allez à la ruche. Leur dis je.

Je me dépêche de sortir pour rejoindre Béatrice. J'ai rencontré Béatrice juste après la mort de mes parents. On est vite devenue inséparable. C'est ma meilleure amie, fin comme une relation altruiste le permet. Je n'ai que quatre vrai amis. Il y a Susan et Robert, Béatrice et son frère Caleb. Caleb est mon petit ami depuis deux ans. Et malgré le fait qu'on soit deux altruistes,notre relation est peu chaste en privé. Ça m'avais d'ailleurs surprise de sa part. Bref en tout cas je l'aime énormément et je ne sais pas si je supporterai de ne pas être dans la même faction que lui. De toute façon on va tout les deux rester chez les altruistes donc nous allons rester ensemble. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je toque à la porte des Prior pour allez rejoindre ma meilleure amie ainsi que mon petit ami. C'est Andrew le père de Béatrice et Caleb qui m'ouvre la porte. J'aime beaucoup les parents de mes amis. Nathalie est une très belle femme sage et douce un peu comme ma tante et Andrew est un collègue de Callie, ce sont tout les deux avec le père de Susan des leaders aux côtés de Marcus Eaton. Je sais qu'ils savent que je suis de la famille des Wood car ils étaient des amis de mes parents, mais ils ne savent pas que je suis leur fille. Ils pensent que je suis seulement leur nièce. Il me fait signe d'entrer et me dis que mes amis m'attendent en haut. Je monte à l'étage et découvre Caleb qui jette un coup d'œil dans mon dos pour voir si ses parents m'ont suivit. Comme il n'en est rien, il m'embrasse rapidement.

-Kelly tu pourrais aller voir Béatrice, elle ne se sent pas bien depuis hier. Me demande-t-il.

Il est toujours a se soucier des autres, il est tellement mignon comme ça avec son regard inquiet. Il doit bien faire deux têtes de plus que moi. J'acquiesce et rejoins la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Je toque et entend un entré. Je pénètre dans ça chambre et la vois roulée en boule dans son lit.

Je m'assis a coté d'elle mais nous ne parlons pas. On n'a pas besoin de ça pour se soutenir. Je sais qu'elle ne c'est pas qu'elle choix faire. Mais d'ailleurs est-ce-que je le sais aussi? En réalité je n'ai aucune envie d'aller nourrir les sans factions et donc nous restons une heure a se soutenir. Je la sens stresser comme moi. Je me lève et l'embrasse sur le front. Je ne fais pas souvent ça parce que chez les altruistes on n'est pas très tactile. Je lui souris et m'en vais sans un mot. Cette heure a été riche en émotion et c'est cela qui fait notre amitié. Pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre et se parler. Je rentre chez moi et je vois Callie qui m'attend. Elle me souris et le moustique me prend la main et nous partons directions la ruche. Nous prenons le bus puis nous montons les escaliers avec les autres membres de notre faction. Je m'assois dans le premier cercle et ma famille part dans le deuxième cercle. La cérémonie du choix commence sur un discours de Marcus Eaton, le leader de ma faction ainsi que le chef de la ville. C'est lui qui a pris la place de ma mère après sa mort. Il y a cinq coupe, celle tout à gauche contient le charbon des Audacieux, ensuite il y a les galets gris des Altruistes, l'eau des Érudits, le verre des Sincères et la terre des Fraternels. Et devant il y a le couteau. La cérémonie débute et des qu'il y a un transfert, la famille éclate en sanglot. Le temps semble passez à une vitesse folle.

-Kelly Johnson! Crie Marcus.

Je sens une boule se nouer dans mon ventre et je m'approche tremblante de l'estrade et monte les marches. Je me place devant la table sur laquelle est posé les coupes et je prend le couteau. Je m'entaille la main mécaniquement et place ma main au dessus des galets altruistes. Mais est-ce-que je veux réellement ça pour moi? Je pourrais aller chez les Fraternels et toujours rire, m'amuser et au moins je serais avec Robert qui as fais ce choix peut avant moi. Non je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et de toute façon je possède que certaine aptitude pour cette faction. Je pourrai allez chez les Sincères mais rien que le fait de devoir mentir pour cacher mon secret m'y empêche. Et puis non merci pour que tout le monde connaisse ma vie! Merci l'intimité. Après il y a les Érudits et ça c'est déjà pas compliquer à choisir, je n'irai pas chez ce qui persécute ma faction, qui chasse les divergents et surtout qui sont dirigés par la tarée. Et voilà, je me retrouve devant le plus grands dilemme de ma vie. Être égoïste et avoir le courage d'aller chez les Audacieux ou alors ne pas être assez courageuse pour quitter ma faction. Inconsciemment je décale ma main vers les charbons ardents et mon sang tombe et grésille dessus.

-Audacieux! S'exclame Marcus.

J'entends de tonitruants applaudissements et sifflement de bienvenue venant des Audacieux et je les rejoints en essayant de cacher mes tremblements. Voilà je suis égoïste mais courageuse. Comme je le rêvais toute petite. Pendant, mon choix je n'ai pas penser a mes amis ni à ma famille mais seulement a moi. Alors qu'un Audacieux me tend un pansement pour ma main, j'essaie d'entrapercevoir ma famille. Je rencontre le visage de ma tante qui me fait un sourire même si je vois une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard et je vois Gabrielle qui me fait un sourire et lève ses deux minuscules pouces en haut. Ça me fais du bien de voir qu'elles ne m'en veuillent pas. Subitement, je ne me sens plus du tout coupable et je suis extrêmement contente de mon choix. Ah non, pas tout as fait en faîte, il reste le problème Caleb et celui Béatrice. Je viens quand même de quitter mon petit ami et ma meilleure amie. Comment je vais faire sans eux! La cérémonie continue et je suis rejointes par plusieurs sincères et plusieurs érudits.

-Caleb Prior!

Oh mon dieu! C'est le moment où je vais culpabiliser d'avoir choisis les Audacieux et non les Altruistes. Il marche avec assurance jusqu'à l'estrade et se coupe la paume de main. Je le vois jetait un regard vers la coupe des Altruistes et tendre sa main et son sang goutté mais pas sur les galets gris. Non! Le sang tombe dans l'eau des érudits. Quoi? Caleb? Un érudit? Pincez moi je rêve? Non je ne rêve pas. Il se dirige bien vers les érudits. Comment j'avais pu être aussi bête! Il a toujours aimé étudier et il a toujours cette lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Je ne lui en veut pas, en même temps si c'est le mieux pour lui. Peut être que de toute façon c'était écrit d'avance qu'on ne pourrait pas être ensemble. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire je l'aime plus que tout mais je me fait une raison. Au moins d'un côté ça m'a enlevé le poids de la culpabilité. Ah non pas encore tout a fait il reste Béatrice et ça vivre sans elle, c'est carrément impossible. A qui je me confierai? Même si je lui mens sur mon identité, on se dit tout et je me sens d'ailleurs un peu coupable de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Je la vois hésitante mais elle se coupe la main et la met devant la coupe des Altruistes. Je peux sentir chaque battement de mon cœur en attendant que cette maudite goutte de sang tombe. Mais dès qu'elle tombe Béatrice bouge la main et elle s'écrase sur la table mais la deuxième qui suit tombe dans la coupe des... Audacieux.

**Voili voilou! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez! En fait je vais répondre au review en bas de chaque chapitre concerner donc si vous faîtes une review sur le chapitre trois alors que j'en suis au quarante quatre (oui oui) je répondrai en bas du chapitre trois quand même. Mais si vous voulez que je vous réponde en privé dîtes le moi. Même si c'est différent de mon ancien premier chapitre j'espère que celui là vous donnera quand même l'envie de lire la suite. Sinon qu'en pensez vous du fait qu'elle a des aptitudes pour chaque faction. altruiste, audacieux et érudits c'est la base mais je voulais qu'elle est seulement quelques aptitudes pour les sincères soit grande gueule, franche et veut la justice pour les gens (j'ai toujours pensez que Tris avait surement des aptitudes pour cette faction, c'est obligé) et fraternel ba je veut que Kim/Kelly soit gentille avec ses amis et rigole quand même et un peu pacifique sur le fond, c'est pas non plus quelqu'un qui frappe tout ce qui bouge. Je sais pas si je suis vraiment très clair mais bon. Et ne croyez pas que je voulais ducoup que ce soit héroïne parfaite loin de là. **

**Bon je vais répondre au review que vous m'aviez laissez.**

**starwars: coucou, alors j'espère que cette modification te plaira et j'ai essayez de faire plus attention au faute pour toi. Ouais une autre fan d'Eric, (ou un on peut pas savoir) bonne année a toi et j'espère vraiment que cette modif te plaira parce que vu que ta première review m'a fait si plaisir que je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir :p  
><strong>

**Dylane: Salut toi! Donc ta review m'a fait extrémement plaisir et donc dans cette modification et j'ai essayez de suivre au maximum tes conseils même si c'est un peut dur lorsque l'on doit posé les bases mais j'en tiendrai compte pour les chapitres suivants. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien le principe du " a était en couple avec Caleb" et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour ce que cela apporte à l'histoire. Je comprend ton point de vue sur Tris et d'ailleurs j'ai justement pas l'intention de rendre Kim comme ça et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai choisis de lui mettre une aptitude pour les sincères. N'hésite surtout pas à me faire donner des conseils parce que je pense qu'ils peuvent m'apporter beaucoup!  
>Bonne année a toi :)<br>**

**syriaworld: Coucou toi! Alors tes deux reviews mon fait chaud au coeur et je suis contente que tu mets laissé ton avis. Je ne penses pas trop modifié le chapitre deux et de toute façon m'on frère ne l'a pas supprimé ( quelle gentillesse le diable). Donc évidemment c'est pas beaucoup un vrai nom mais quand tu as quatre comme instructeur qui en plus travaille au contrôle informatique... Et Eric est un ancien érudit ne l'oublions pas. Et oui comme tu t'en doutes faut bien qu'il fasse attention à elle! Contente que tu l'aimes bien et en plus si tu t'identifie un peu a elle ( vive les grandes gueules j'ai envie de te dire :p) Ouais #TeamEric en force XD. Bon voila sinon aimes tu la modification, je serais contente d'avoir ton avis  
>Bonne année a toi aussi!<br>**

**Voila Bonne année à tous et j'espère que vous aimerez quand cette modification ainsi que le personnage de moustique. Une petite reviews fais plaisir toujours plaisir :)**

**A très (très très) vite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!  
><strong>

**désoler pour mon retard mais j'ai perdu ma grand-mère et donc je n'avais pas trop le moral à écrire c'est temps ci. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais recommencer à écrire normalement mais excusez moi pour ce chapitre baclé dont je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout. J'ai changé le prénom de Kim parce que ça me stresser d'avoir pour mon personnage le même prénom qu'une autre fanfiction avec le même thème (la belle et la brute que je vous conseille). Ducoup je l'ai changé pour le prénom de ma grand-mère j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.**

**Syriaworld: Oh mon dieu, ton commentaire m'a fait trop plaisir, c'est énorme ce que tu me dis là. C'est vraiment super gentil et je suis désoler pour ce chapitre pas très bien mais je vais faire encore plus d'efforts pour ne pas te décevoir.  
>Gros bisous et dis moi quand même ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, tes avis compte énormément pour moi. Bisous.<strong>

Je vois Béatrice tremblante rejoindre les Audacieux qui l'applaudisse. Je sens que je vais exploser de joie! En fin de compte, tout va bien. Ma famille ne m'en veut pas, je suis avec ma meilleure amie et je ne peut pas culpabiliser d'avoir quitter mon petit ami vu que lui aussi la fait donc tout va bien.

-Je crois qu'on est pas prête de se quitter! Me dit Béatrice qui viens de me rejoindre.

-Je le crois aussi! Lui dis-je en me jetant littéralement dans ses bras, je la sens se crispé une fraction de seconde avant de se détendre et de me rendre mon étreinte. Béatrice et moi on ce complète bien en tant qu'Altruiste, moi j'ai toute les qualité requise et Béatrice respecte le règlement de la faction. Je lui tiens la main jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Je vois alors que les Audacieux sont sur le point de partir et je m'apprête à les suivre quant une main m'attrape par la taille. Je sais qui c'est rien qu'à son odeur. Je me retourne et vois sans surprise Caleb qui sans me laisser le temps de parler m'embrasse fougueusement devant toute l'assemblé. Même si ça doit paraître bizarre pour les gens autour de nous de voir s'embrasser deux altruistes, je m'en fiche. Je suis désormais une Audacieuse et lui un Érudit. Mais le problème avec se baiser, c'est qu'il ressemble plus à un baiser d'adieux qu'à autre chose. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il allait me manquer à ce point mais là c'est clair! Je ressens un pincement au cœur et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non, il ne faut pas que je pleure. Je ne pleure pratiquement jamais, les larmes sont d'après moi un échappatoire au problème, à la douleur ou encore à la tristesse. Moi je préfère faire face. Je ravale mes larmes et me retourne pour suivre les Audacieux qui ont déjà commencé à dévaler les marches de la Ruche. Béatrice dit quelque chose à un érudit et puis part rejoindre les autres en courant. Je la suis et la rattrape sans problème parce que même si je suis de taille moyenne, je suis plus musclé qu'elle et plus rapide. On commence à courir sur la chaussé et j'en oublie un peu Caleb. Ce que je ressens, c'est de l'adrénaline. Les Altruistes condamnent le fait de ressentir du plaisir gratuit et là aussi je suis moins forte pour ça que Béatrice. En réalité dès que je le peux, je cours. Je vois les Audacieux commencer à monter sur les poteaux qui mène au quai. Je le sais parce que depuis que je suis petite petite je m'entraîne pour aller chez les Audacieux. J'ai arrêté de vouloir les rejoindre il y a deux ans, au moment où j'ai commencé à sortir avec Caleb et où je suis réellement devenue la meilleure amie de Béatrice. Mais heureusement que mon inconscient à pris le dessus sur moi pour m'emmener dans la faction que j'admire. Peut être que c'est moi qui l'ai choisis toute seule mais je préfère rejeter la faute sur mon esprit. Je préfère ne pas savoir que j'ai été égoïste. Je commence à monter sur un poteau suivis pas Béatrice. Mais je grimpe plus vite qu'elle. Et c'est à ce moment que je vois une sorte de cœur avec deux initiales à l'intérieur. Un A et un M.

_Flash-back:_

_Je viens de « fêter » mon anniversaire, en fait les Altruistes ne fête pas leur anniversaire donc c'est une journée normale. J'ai huit ans pourtant. On est le 14 Janvier et la cérémonie du choix a eu lieu le 1 Janvier comme tout les ans. Des fois je me dis que si j'étais né quinze jour avant je pourrai rejoindre les Audacieux un an plus tôt. Je m'en veut de pensé à changer de faction mais je les admire et j'ai envie de les rejoindre. Comme ça fait deux semaines que l'initiation des nouveaux Altruistes a commencé c'est le jour des visites. Mon père doit cette année superviser cette rencontre et ma mère travaille donc je me retrouve seule. Je suis sortis du secteur Altruistes pour courir comme les Audacieux et je me suis retrouvé devant les poteaux où ils grimpent pour prendre le train. Je les ai souvent observé le faire. Je pose ma main sur une barre de fer pour essayez de monter. _

_-Je savais pas que les pète-secs essayez de faire comme les Audacieux. Je me retourne et découvre une fille qui doit sûrement avoir mon âge. Elle a de beau cheveux bruns ondulés avec un très beau visage enfantin avec une sorte de sourire enjôleur dévoilant de belle dents blanche. Elle a la même corpulence que moi. Elle porte une robe cintré à la taille qui lui arrive un peu au dessus du genoux. Cette robe est noire._

_-Marlène enchanté! Continue-t-elle en me tendant la main. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre vu que les Altruistes n'ont pas de contact physique entre eux mais je la lui prend et la poignée de main signifie le début de notre amitié._

_-Alexis._

_Je viens d'avoir seize ans. On est le 14 Janvier. Je suis sortis de chez moi pour marcher et j'arrive au niveau des poteaux qui mènent aux trains. Je m'arrête devant notre poteaux, à Marlène et moi. C'est ici qu'on s'entraîne à grimper. Depuis notre première rencontre il y a huit ans on n'a essayez de se voir au maximum malgré nos factions différente. Elle m'a entraînée pour que je puisse passez haut la main l'initiation des Audacieux. Elle m'a appris le lancé de couteaux, le tir avec des pistolets qu'elle avait volé et qu'elle avait chargé de balle en plastique, la course, l'escalade, le combat et tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour réussir mon initiation.C'est la seule avec ma tante qui connaisse mon identité réelle même si elle ne sais pas que je suis divergente. L'année dernière, lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je ne souhaitais plus rejoindre les Audacieux pour rester avec Béatrice et Caleb elle s'est fâché et ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Je m'en veut, elle m'a entraîné et à pris énormément de temps pour moi et finalement je lui annonce que ça a servis à rien. Je suis triste de ne plus lui parler, c'était la seule personne qui me faisait rire et c'était surtout ma première amie. Marlène pour moi était comme ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Même si j'apprécie autant Béatrice c'est différent._

_-Je savais que je te trouverais ici! Me dit une voix que je reconnaîtrait entre mille. Je me retourne et vois Marlène qui tient un paquet dans les mains. Elle me passe le paquet sans dire un mot. C'est le jour de mon anniversaire et c'est la seule qui m'offre des cadeaux vu que c'est une Audacieuse et que les Altruistes ne fêtent pas les anniversaires. J'ouvre le paquet et en sors une robe en coton léger. Elle est grise claire unis. Elle m'arrive sans doute au cheville mais a un décolleté rond assez gros et de longue manche et vu la matière doit sûrement être très très moulante partout._

_-Je voudrais que tu la mettes le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix. J'ai essayez de trouver la robe la plus Altruistes possible chez les Audacieux mais tu pourras la mettre sous une de vos horribles vestes difformes. J'espère que tu y trouvera le courage d'aller chez les Audacieux. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoique ce soit mais tu as ta place chez nous._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je souris à ces souvenirs. Juste après qu'elle m'est offerte la robe, on s'était réconcilié et on avait gravé le cœur pour symboliser notre amitié. Je continue à grimper. Arriver en haut, j'attends Béatrice. Je commence à avoir chaud et j'entrouvre mon cardigan qui est si long que je ne vois même pas mes chaussures. Je vois alors que ma robe est tout simplement celle que Marlène m'a offert. Que l'on ne me dise pas que cela est une coïncidence! Mon cerveau agi tout seule!

-On dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie! S'exclame Béatrice qui vient juste d'arriver.

-On peut dire ça. Lui dis je avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle me lance un coup d'œil mi intrigué, mi impressionner. On entend le sifflement du train et je me met en position pour courir. Dès qu'il passe à ma hauteur, je cours quelques mètres avant de projeter mon corps avec aisance. Marlène n'y arrivait pas petite du coup on s'y est entraîner. Je vois Béatrice qui galère un peu mais je ne vais pas l'aider. Elle y est capable toute seule et la connaissant je sais qu'elle m'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire ses preuves seule. Elle arrive à monter et s'assoie auprès d'une Sincère. Je la rejoints et m'assieds jute à côté d'elle.

-Ça va? Nous demande la Sincère. Elle a la peau foncée, des cheveux,des yeux bruns et est assez grande. Elle est très jolie.

-Moi c'est Christina.

-Je m'appelle Kelly et voici...

-Bé -t-elle

Christina et elle continue a parlé mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Christina m'a l'aire très sympa. Je me lève et regarde le paysage en m'agrippant au poignée du wagon et en sortant un peu la tête. Le soleil dehors est en train de se coucher et donne des reflets roux à mes cheveux. Le vent me fouette le visage et je me dis que ma position fait Audacieuse mais mes vêtements font un effet Altruistes égarée.

-Il fait chaud vous trouvez pas. Nous demande Christina.

-Ta raison, en plus dans mes vêtements Altruistes je meurs.

Je vois Béatrice faire un hochement de tête. Je me décide alors à enlever les couches superflus, c'est à dire mon cardigan, que j'enlève et que je jette pardessus la portière. Je décide de détacher mes cheveux et il retombe dans mon dos jusqu'à ma taille.

-Wow! Si on m'avait dit que les pète-secs ne portait pas que des vêtements immonde. Tu es magnifique. S'exclame Christina.

-Mais d'où te viens cette robe? S'écrie Béatrice mi figue mi raisin.

Chez les Altruistes on change tous les six mois de vêtement lorsqu'ils deviennent usé pour reprendre pratiquement les mêmes.

-On en parle ce soir les filles promis.

Elles acquiescèrent et nous nous taisons. Béatrice somnolent tandis que Christina et moi nous remettons devant la portière pour profiter du paysage. Je me retourne et vois une Érudite me regarder avec une moue dégoûtée. Elle a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleues avec une bouche rouge vif. Elle porte une mini jupe bleu avec un chemisier transparent qui laisse une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Cette fille ma l'air méchante, vicieuse, vulgaire et tout ce qui va avec.

-Chris, regarde la fille blonde.

-Oulala, cette fille je la sens pas. Me répond-elle.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis.

On éclate de rire avant de nous replonger dans la contemplation du paysage.

J'entends un transfert hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir parce que je suis sûre à cent pour cent que c'était en rapport avec les Audacieux qui sont entrain de sauter sur un toit. Je regarde Christina qui pâlit à vue d'œil et s'en me poser de question je lui prend la main avec un élan profondément altruiste. Elle attrape la main de Béatrice et on se met au fond du wagon pour prendre de l'élan.

-Un! Hurle Christina.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte que je suis plus avantagé par rapport à tous les transferts. Je compte dire la vérité à Christina et Béatrice et comme ça je pourrai les aidées si elles en ont besoins.

-Deux! Crie Béatrice.

J'ai déjà sauté du train plusieurs fois avec Marlène mais jamais de cette hauteur. Mais bon au lieu de me blesser si je tombe, je meurs. Mais il n'y a pas de raison de tomber. Je suis courageuse.

-Trois! Dis-je en hurlant.

On s'élance du train et je vois tout au ralentit. Je sens des picotement dans tout mon corps et je me sens bien. C'est de l'adrénaline. J'atterris en légèreté sur le toit sans tomber en faisant quelques petit pas pour garder l'équilibre. Christina et Béatrice sont à terre et rigole. Je souris avec elle et me retourne. Et c'est là que je la vois. C'est cheveux ont poussées et ses yeux yeux chocolat sont planté dans les miens. Marlène. Malgré notre réconciliation on ne c'est presque jamais vu. Sans crier gare elle pousse un hurlement de joie et court dans ma direction. J'ouvre mes bras et elle se jette dedans si fort que j'en perds l'équilibre.

-Je savais que tu viendrais! C'est trop bien! On va être ensemble vu que tu vas suivre l'initiation et que vu tout ce que je t'ai appris tu vas tous les battre!

On se lève et riant et en se tenant dans les bras. J'ai retrouvé Marlène et je suis si heureuse que personne ne peux m'enlever mon sourire à présent.

Je vois sur le regard de l'Érudite blonde quelque chose qui s'apparente à de la jalousie. Marlène m'entraîne vers un toit où un homme est assis dessus comme sur un trottoir.

-Uriah, Lynn regarder qui je ramène.

J'ai rencontré Uriah et Lynn, i peu près trois ans. Je les adores tout les deux, Uriah avec sa gentillesse ,son sens de l'humour, son courage ect et Lynn toujours de mauvaise humeur et un goût pour le sarcasme très prononcé, comme moi.

-Je savais que tu allais venir! S'exclame Uriah en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Bah tiens pète-sec,ça fait longtemps. Dit-Lynn en me faisant un clin d'œil et un des ses rares sourires.

-Bonjour, à tous, je m'appelle Max et je suis le chef des des leaders de votre nouvelle faction. L'entrée de notre enceinte est au pied de cette tour, poursuit-il Si vous ne trouvez pas le courage de sauté, c'est que vous ne faîtes pas partis des notres. Crie l'homme sur le toit.

Une érudit lui demande si il y a quelque chose en bas et il répond par un sourire mystérieux qui a une tendance sadique. Personne n'a l'air presser d'y allez même Uriah. Je souris, je m'apprête à le faire car je sais qu'il ne vont pas nous tuez mais à ma plus grande surprise quelqu'un se dévoue. Et ce quelqu'un est Béatrice. Je n'ai même pas remarquer que je lui tiens la main et lorsqu'elle enlève sa main de la mienne, elle me lance un regard qui veux dire «qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait». Je lui fais un sourire d'encouragement et elle s'approche du bord, prend une inspiration, et saute...

-A qui le tour? Questionne Max.

Avant que quelqu'un ne fasse quoique ce soit je me suis déjà avancer.

-Dit pète-sec depuis quand les gens ta sale faction s'habille comme ça? Mais vous devriez remettre vos torchon parce que là c'est pire vu ta mocheté même si elle ne dépasse pas le niveau de ta copine. Crie Peter le sincère. Sa remarque me fait ni chaud ni froid mais je m'énerve au moment où il insulte Béatrice et les altruistes. Certes je les ai quitté mais en aucun cas je ne les insulterais.

-Oh pire tu fermes ta gueule parce que pour le moment nous on a le courage de sauté. Donc si tu veux essayez de rattraper ta fierté et ta lâcheté fait toi petit et avance au lieu de faire ta poule mouillé tout derrière.

Ce mec me tape déjà sur les nerfs rien qu'en voyant sa tête alors comment je vais supporter de le voir tout les jours? Je me met sur le toit et regarde le vide. Bon là j'avoue je commence à flipper. C'est haut quand même! J'entends Lynn éclater de rire par rapport à ma remarque sur Peter. Je sais que pour les autres, ça doit leur faire bizarre d'entendre une Altruiste juré et dénigrer quelqu'un en public mais c'est dans mon caractère. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai des aptitudes pour les Sincères malgré le fait que je mente. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai les aptitudes Fraternels. Ma tante dit que c'est parce que je suis gentille mais je ne vois pas en quoi. J'expire l'air de mes poumons et me laisse tomber en avant. Le vent me fouette le visage et d'un coup je sens l'air gonfler mes vêtements.L'adrénaline est revenue et je profite du saut jusqu'au moment où mon corps fouette un filet si fort que ça me coupe la respiration. Je sens des main me tirer hors du filet. Je me réceptionne sur la terre ferme et je me retrouve face à un garçon assez beau qui me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais je ne sais plus qui.

-On ta poussé? Demande-t-il.

-Ne Pas!

-Très bien qu'elle est ton nom?

-Alexis. Répondis-je naturellement avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur. Je rêve où je viens de balancer mon vrai nom comme ça! Mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi? Je suis censé protéger ma véritable identité et là je leur en révèle un peu quelqu'un s'intéresse un peu trop à moi et décide de faire des recherches sur ma vie il risque de découvrir que je le nom de naissance de ma tante «mère» est Wood et là si il jette un coup d'œil au dossier de mes parents il va découvrir qu'ils avaient une fille nommait Alexis qui c'est suicidé à ses douze ans suite à l'exécution de ses parents. Et si il continue à faire des recherches il découvrira que Kelly Johnson a commencé à avoir des amis, a allé à l'école, en gros à avoir une existence suite à la mort de sa cousine. Et sans doute, il va comprendre que Alexis et Kelly ne sont qu'une et même personne. Seule Callie et Marlène connaissent ma véritable identité. Je sais que tante Callie ne dira rien et je fais confiance à Marlène. Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore trop de soucis à me faire, mais il faut que je fasse profil bas et c'est assez mal partis vu ma prestation sur le toit. Sinon il ne me reste plus qu'à signer mon arrêt de mort et de parier sur mon temps de vie restant. J'espère au fond de moi que le garçon n'a pas entendue ma réponse.

-Deuxième saut: Alexis! Ah ba si il là entendue!

-Bienvenue chez les Audacieux Alexis.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi. Je ne dis pas non au critique positive ou négative puisqu'elle sont constructive et je suis consciente que mon écriture laisse à désirer. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. Alors vous en pensez quoi du prénom Alexis (oui oui c'est bien un prénom féminin) . Merci à ma première followers!**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine (avec éric bien sur)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**excusez moi pour le retard j'ai subit de nombreux examens et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais comme il le fallait bien j'ai pondu ce chapitre ridiculement court et dont je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite mais bon... Alors je voudrais avoir vos avis sur le surnom d'Alexis, je vous propose: lexie, alex ou sisi (je l'aime pas suis là) donc dîtes moi où si vous en avez d'autres en stock, proposez les. **

**Merci à princessedusahara pour avoir mis l'histoire dans ses favoris et remercie à toi de me suivre ainsi qu'à Enamor56 et BloodOnNails.**

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Lola: Je comprends tout à fait que tu trouves le prénom Alexis bizarre pour une fille mais pourtant il existe bien au féminin surtout au USA mais j'espère que il ne dérangera pas trop quand même. Bisous à toi et dis moi tes impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Aria: merci, et j'espère que tu continuera a aimé cette fic et n'hésite pas à me dire si tu trouve quelque chose de mauvais pour que je l'améliore.**

**Syriaworld: Merci beaucoup pour ton message ma belle il m'a fait super plaisir. Enfaite, j'ai lus le livre de Divergent à sa sortie quand une amie me la passée , et je crois me souvenir que c'était Max à la place d'Eric qui lui ne faisait que son apparition au moment du repas donc ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai crée ce suspens. Contente que le côté grande gueule te plaise autant et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas (ce qui est loin d'être gagner avec ce chapitre). Bisous et à bientôt et encore désoler pour le retard.**

**Starwars: Merci pour ta review. Je me doutais que tu étais une femme XD et contente que tu ai aimé mon chapitre 2 et j'espère que tu ne trouvera pas trop nul celui là? Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai énormément d'inspiration, j'ai juste un problème de temps... Bisous à toi!**

**Bonne lecture à tous j'espère!**

Je rejoins Béatrice sous les applaudissements des Audacieux.

-Alexis, ça sonne bien, j'aime bien. Me dit Béatrice en souriant.

J'ai l'impression qu'entre la Béatrice du toit et celle devant moi il y a un fossé qui c'est crée, je ne serai pas dire pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ta pris sur le toit Béatrice.

-Tris et je ne sais pas l'adrénaline et je voulais faire mes preuves parce que personne ne me prends au sérieux.

Ok, c'est plus un fossé mais un ravin. Et en quelques secondes, là ça fait peur.

-Tris, j'aime bien, ça sonne bien, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte que personne ne te prend au sérieux? Répliqué-je en lui tirant la langue.

Chez les Altruistes, le sarcasme n'est pas apprécier et pourtant, c'est ce que je fais le mieux. Comme Béatrice, fin Tris plutôt. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça en partie que je l'apprécie autant. Elle rigole et on attend les autres novices qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Une fois tout le monde là, on est rejoins par l'homme qui m'a récupérez du filet et une femme du même âge que le garçon.

-Je m'appelle Lauren et voici Quatre, nous serons vos instructeurs. Je me chargerai des natifs et lui des transferts. Bon, les natifs suivez moi, je doute que vous ayez besoin de visitez les lieux. Débite-elle à une vitesse fulgurante.

Elle part et Marlène me prend dans ses bras, Uriah me fait un signe de main et Lynn me tire la langue, avant de la suivre.

-Je vais vous faire visiter l'enceinte et après on ira dîné, des questions?

Demande Quatre qui ne semble pas en attendre.

Christina lance alors une blague sur le nom de Quatre et elle se fait vite rabattre le clapet. En même temps je le comprend, qu'est ce que c'est chiant les Sincères qui disent tout ce qui pense s'en prendre de pincette. Bon j'ai un peu des aptitudes pour cette faction parce que c'est exactement ce que je fais sans arrêt.

La visite débute et je dois dire que l'enceinte des Audacieux et vraiment impressionnante. Quatre nous montre la fosse et mon souffle se coupe. Fosse est le mot pour décrire cet endroit remplit de personne en noir. Certains se battent, d'autre parles, crient, rient ou se disputent. Il y a des commerces partout et des escaliers taillés dans la roches sans gardes-fou que dévalent des enfant. Marlène me l'avait déjà décrite mais je ne m'attendait pas à ça. J'aime cet endroit où il règne une grande pagaille, ce n'est pas comme chez les Altruistes. On continus la visite et on passe près d'un gouffre si profond qu'on n'y voit pas la fin.

-C'est impressionnant cet endroit, tu ne trouves pas? Me demande Tris.J'acquiesce et suit Quatre qui nous emmènent dans une cafétéria où à notre arriver, tout le monde se lève pour nous applaudir.

-On trouve une une place libre? Propose Christina

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins bientôt. Répondis-je en apercevant Marlène me faire signe de la rejoindre. J'arrive près de sa table qu'elle partage avec d'autres natifs dont Uriah et Lynn.

-Tu manges avec nous Alexis? Me demande Marlène en insistant bien sur mon nom. Je suis sûre que ça la rassure ce changement car elle aura moins peur de faire une gaffe.

-Non merci je vais manger avec Tris et Christina, une autre fois peut-être. Comment tu sais ce changement de prénom?

-Les bruits vont vite ici, il faut juste que je me décide sur ton surnom. Et d'ailleurs drôle de numéro ce que tu nous as fait sur le toit avec l'autre novice. Dit Uriah en me faisant sont sourire made in Uriah comme je l'appelle.

-Oui je sais il m'a énervée...

-En tout cas c'était énorme! J'aurai pas aimé... s'écrie Lynn surexcitée. Elle n'a pas le temps de terminé ça phrase que je lui lance un bout de fromage qui traîne sur la table. Elle l'esquive avant de me jeter un morceau de gâteau que j'avale tout rond, et je commence à m'étouffer.

-Et après c'est moi la gamine! S'exclame Marlène en levant les yeux au ciel et en me donnant de grand coup dans le dos alors que Lynn pleure de rire.

-Gâche pas tout Marlène pour une fois que Lynn n'est pas en pétard pour rien.

-Oh, la ferme Uriah! Se vexe la concernée.

Je prend congé de la table pour retrouvée Tris et Christina assise plus loin avec Quatre et un Sincère, Al je crois et un Érudit.

J'arrive à la table alors qu'un garçon ce lève. Il est grand et baraqué, il a des yeux d'un bleu-gris magnifique et des cheveux blonds. Je distingue des piercings sur son visage et un tatouage sortant de sa veste en cuir. Il est très beau mais il dégage quelque chose d'inquiétant.

-Oh tient une autre pète-sec, j'étais entrain de dire à ta copine, que j'étais sûre qu'elle ne tiendrai pas la première mais après t'avoir vu je pense qu'elle réussira mieux que toi! Raille-t-il.

Non mais pour qui il se prend de me dire ça! Je sens le rouge me montait au joue et je serre les poings de rages. Mes ongles rentre dans ma peau et je commence à me calmer. Ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions. C'est la règle pour ne pas paraître faible et pour garder ses sentiments et secrets en soi pour que personne ne puisse te percer à jour et découvrir ce que tu retrouve en une seconde mon masque d'impassibilité.

-Et moi qui croyais que seulement les Sincères faisait chiez! Comme quoi on a tout les deux torts. Dis-je d'une voix calme puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je m'assois près de l'érudit.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon martyre de cette année. Dit-il assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je me retient de frissonner. Il est sacrément impressionnant. Personne ne parle dans la table et ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi?

-Félicitation Alexis, tu viens de te mettre à dos un des cinq leaders Audacieux. Me répond Quatre avant de recommencer à manger tranquillement.

Je m'étrangle avec l'eau que je viens de boire. Je viens de répliquer à un leader! Moi qui voulait être discrète c'est raté. Qu'elle conne.

Je me lève de table pour sortir prendre l'air, et vite. Je m'assoie dans le couloir près de la cafétéria et ouvre mon médaillon. J'aimerai savoir ce que mes parents dirait. Peut-être un truc du genre « On est fière de toi. Tu est gentille, attentionné, généreuse, altruiste. On ne t'en veut pas d'avoir choisi les Audacieux. On sait que tu les as choisis parce que tu veux défendre les gens que que tu aimes et les habitants de la ville. Au fond tu sais, les Audacieux et Altruistes partage les même valeurs. Ils n'ont juste pas la même façon de le montrer. Arrête de te cacher sous cette carapace de dur à cuire. Tu est innocente et merveilleuse. C'est juste que tu as vécu des choses atroce mais n'oublie pas qu'on est avec toi jusqu'à ta mort. Nous t'aimons » Je ne sais pas si ils diraient réellement ça, mais c'est ce que j'espère. Au fond, je ne le saurai probablement jamais. Je repense à Gabrielle et ses pouces en l'air pour me dire que j'ai fait le bon choix. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée.

-Hey! Ça va? Me demande Tris qui arrive près de moi suivis de Christina. Elles s'assoient près de moi.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez-pas, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

-Ta famille te manques? Demande Christina.

Je hoche la tête.

-Allez viens, ça va passez, c'est normal. Et puis pour Eric il faut pas t'en faire, il aura sûrement oublier d'ici demain et puis c'est pas comme ci il supervisait l'initiation. Ah oui tu n'avais pas un truc à nous dire?

Je leur raconte alors mon entraînement avec Marlène ect...

-Et donc si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas. Terminé-je mon récit.

-Bien sûre, mais t'inquiète on va réussir avec nos muscles! Rigole Christina.

Tris me prend pas le bras et me souris puis on retourne à la cafétéria. Quatre réunis les Transferts et nous emmènent à notre dortoir.

Je suis dans mon lit, j'entends certains Transferts pleurer dans leur sommeil mais je n'y fait pas attention. Christina dort dans le lit à côté du mien à point fermer. Moi, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et je ne fait que changer de position dans ce lit grinçant. J'avais était choqué de l'état du dortoir mais je ne suis pas hyper pudique donc ça va le faire. Le moustique me manque, ma tante aussi et évidemment Caleb. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens, il ne le faut pas. Je lutte contre le sommeil mais finis pas tombé dans les bras de Morphée, demain une grosse journée m'attends.

**Voila voila, j'ai honte de ce chapitre et je promet de me rattraper au suivant. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Encore désolez pour le temps que j'ai pris pour publier un chapitre si court!**

**A plus (Pour un chapitre long et bienfait jurer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou,**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre d'une autre réalitée. Désoler pour le retard, je suis partit au ski sans mon ordinateur et donc je n'ai pas put écrire. Alors je voudrai remercier les nouveaux followers ainsi que ceux qui on rajouter la fic dans leur favoris ça fait super plaisir.**

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Syriaworld: Merci ma belle pour ton message, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es fait rire et tu à tout compris sur le fait qu'Eric est fait chiez Alexis exprès mais ça ont ce sera dans un prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu appréciera ce nouveau chapitre miss;)**

**Léa: Salut à toi ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécie ma fic et j'espère que cela va continuer. Je ne savais pas que ce chapitre aller être drôle mais si il ta fait rire j'en suis très heureuse ça me fais méga est du coup adopter grâce à toi. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire! Bisous:)**

**Sinon bonne lecture et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

Je me réveille très-tôt. Tout les autres initiés sont encore endormis. Je regarde le réveil qui indique cinq heure, soit trois heure avant le début de l'initiation . Je ne pense pas me rendormir donc autant me lever directement. Je m'extirpe du lit avec difficulté, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormis que dix minutes. Je prends des sous-vêtements en coton, un pantalon et un t-shirt noir simple que j'enfile. Ce sont les seules vêtements donc il faut que j'aille en changer au plus vite. Je les enfiles puis mets mes chaussures et sort à pas de loup du dortoir. Le couloir est sombre et seule de certaines lumières qui n'en produise presque aucune m'éclaire le chemin. J'ai à peine fait quelques pas que quelqu'un m'interpelle.

-Hey Alex!

Je me retourne et vois Uriah et son sourire me rejoindre. J'arque un sourcil interrogatif.

-J'ai trouvé ton surnom! Me dit-il joyeux.

Je grogne en guise de réponse. Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment pas du matin.

-Pas du matin on dirait. T'inquiète pas on va y remédier.

Il m'entraîne par la main vers la cafétéria. Elle est presque déserte à part quelques Audacieux presque endormis. Au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter des éclats de voix c'est déjà ça. Uriah me fait asseoir comme une enfant de six ans sur une chaise et part chercher je ne sais quoi. Il revient avec une boisson que je reconnais comme étant du café. Je n'en ai jamais bu car chez les Altruistes on ne consomme que du thé, de la tisane, du lait ou de l'eau. Le café est énergétique et fait du bien et n'aide pas du tout à s'oublier, ce serait considérer comme égoïste dans boire.

-Café noir, bien serré sans sucre. M'annonce-t-il. Idéal pour se réveiller.

Je prends le bol entre mes mains et bois d'un trait le liquide. Il me brûle la gorge, mais Uriah a raison, ça va mieux. Je retrouve directement toute mon énergie et bondis du siège.

-Je dois me prendre des vêtements et après on bouge!

Uriah fait une moue d'un gamin punis et je rigole avant de le prendre par l'oreille pour l'entraîner derrière moi. On arrive dans un magasin et je me jette sur tout les vêtements que je vois. J'en pends énormément et décide d'aller les poser dans mon dortoir avant de suivre Uriah. Je rentre à l'intérieur et vois qu'ils dorment tous encore comme des bébés. Je me change et mets un pantalon skinny noir, un débardeur et un pull très léger en cachemire avec col en V. J'enlève les horribles rangers pour mettre des vans noirs. Je ressors du dortoir et rejoins Uriah.

-Alors on fait quoi? Lui demandé-je.

-J'ai peut-être une idée suis moi. Il m'emmène dans la fosse et se dirige vers une porte en fer. Il l'ouvre et nous montons une cage d'escalier. Il y a beaucoup de marche et j'ai l'impression d'être vidée de toute ma force. IL ouvre une porte et je sens un courant d'air me fouetter le visage. On est sur un toit très en hauteur. J'avance et je le rejoins qui est déjà plus loin dos à moi. Il est accoudé à la barrière qui l'empêche de tomber. J'en fait autant et regarde la vue. Le soleil est entrain de se lever et le ciel est remplis de couleur magnifique. On reste longtemps là sans parler.

-Une cigarette? Me propose Uriah en me tendant un paquet ouvert.

Je n'ai jamais fumer et je sais que c'est très mauvais pour la santé mais honnêtement ça ne me fais rien. J'accepte et en prends une puis l'allume avec le briquet qu'il me tend. Je prend une bouffée et je me retiens difficilement de tousser. Je souffle la fumée avant de reproduire le même geste. Je trouve que ça fait un peu oublier c'est problème pendant quelques minutes.

-Tiens je te le donne. Me dit Uriah en souriant. Je le remercie en prenant le paquet et on commence à parler de tout et de rien.

Je quitte Uriah et rejoins la salle d'entraînement. Tris et Christina sont déjà là et je vais les voir.

-T'étais où? Me demande Tris.

-Avec Uriah, je me suis réveillez tôt.

-D'accord, bref tu sais quoi? La blonde là. L'érudite fin Julianna à commencé à cracher sur les Altruistes et particulièrement sur ta mère d'après Tris. Elle a dit des choses si horrible que ton amie au crane rasée Lynn je crois a commencé à lui hurler dessus et à la menacer. Me dit Christina avec un air désolée.

Je ne sais pas ce que sais le problème des Érudits mais il faut que ça cesse. En plus pour que Lynn intervienne il faut vraiment que ce soit grave ce qu'elle a dit. Déjà que cette Julianna je ne l'aimais pas la je la hais. Comme a-t-elle osé insulté Callie! Tris me prend la main au moment ou Julianna rentre en me décochant un regard haineux. En plus, pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle s'attaque? Je lui répond par un beau sourire sanguinaire. Le reste des transferts arrive un par un suivis de Quatre et de... Eric. Je me retourne vers Christina qui à les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Il nous annonce alors qu'il supervisera l'entraînement et il nous parle du principe des éliminations grâce au tableau. Je vois que Tris est choqué. Elle se dit déjà qu'elle ne va pas réussir là connaissant mais je suis sûre du contraire. Elle est trop têtue pour ne pas s'en sortir. En attendant je crois que j'ai du soucis à me faire parce qu'Eric n'a pas du tout l'air d'oublier. Qu'est ce que me disais Christina hier? Ah oui je cite « ce n'est pas comme ci il supervisera l'initiation» et «de toute façon il aura déjà oublier demain», je note dans un coin de ma tête de ne plus l'écouter.

-Bien, ce matin on va s'entraîner au tir. Nous dis Quatre. La première étape est physique tandis que la deuxième est mental.

Il nous montre alors comment tirer avec un pistolet et évidemment sa balle atteint le centre de la cible. Il nous tends une arme à chacun et nous nous plaçons devant une cible. Je n'ai pas souvent tirer avec Marlène mais assez pour bien me débrouiller. J'écarte les jambes, prend l'arme à deux mains et m'apprête à tirer quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Eric qui se tient à peine à un mètre de moi. C'est yeux bleu sont plantés dans les miens.

-Alors pète-sec, prête à dégager? Dit-il de sa voix grave totalement dénuée de sentiment. Il est terrifiant surtout à cause de sa carrure et sa froideur. Je me retourne vers ma cible sans lui accorder d'importance où plutôt pour lui monter que je n'ai pas peur de lui ce qui est complètement faux. Je me replace et je tire en vidant mon chargeur. Je baisse mon arme et regarde le résultat. Il n'y a qu'un seule trou dans la cible et en plein milieu. Toute les balles sont passée dedans. Je vois tout les autres initiés me regarder avec des yeux étonnée et impressionné je crois. Je me retourne pour voir Eric me regarder lui aussi étonnée et je crois même voir dans ses yeux bleus une lueur d'admiration. J'ai sûrement halluciner car après un clignement d'œil je retrouve sont regard froid et perçant.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à dégager monsieur je sais tout. Lui répondis-je. A vrai dire il venait bien des Érudits d'après Quatre.

-Je ne crois que tu n'a pas compris qui était le leader merdeuse. Tu seras la première à passer sur le ring.

Je l'ignora superbement bien en me retournant une nouvelle fois et en retirant plusieurs fois sur la cible... pile au milieu.

**POV Marlène**

-Mais t'es complètement débile Alexis Rose Anastasia Johnson. Hurlé-je sur Alexis alors qu'elle venait de me raconter sa mésaventure avec Eric.

-Quoi? Sérieusement ton deuxième et troisième prénom c'est Rose et Anastasia! Demande Lynn morte de rire à Alex.

- Si et te moque pas sinon je te refais le portrait Lynnouchette! Et vois le bon côté des choses je pourrais de suite faire mes preuves au combat c'est cool non? Répliqua Alexis.

Cette fille est beaucoup trop impulsive. Elle est censé se faire discrète pas se fâcher avec un des leaders de la faction. Je me souviens de notre rencontre à nos huit ans, le jour de son anniversaire. Je m'étais tout de suite attaché à elle et on s'était entraîné ensemble. Elle a maintenant un niveau d'audacieux à part entière autant si ce n'est plus que certain natif. J'avais tellement était déçu lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncer sa décision de ne pas rejoindre les Audacieux que j'en avais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle m'avait dit vouloir rester avec son autre meilleure amie et son mec. Et voilà que elle était avec moi. Et j'avais peur de la perdre pour de bon. J'avais était là lorsque sa mère et son père était mort. Et je sais qu'elle à vécu trop d'épreuve pour ses seize ans. C'est inhumain de vivre tout ça. Donc oui je suis terroriser de la perdre parce que je sais ce que lui réserve la tarée des Erudits. Je lui adresse un sourire entendu mais j'espère qu'elle se calmera. En plus d'être animer d'un désir de vengeance, cette fille est franche, grande gueule, joyeuse, gentille, altruiste, intelligente et magnifique. Autant dire qu'elle était aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un ascenseur. Et sans faire exprès en plus.

-Appelle moi encore Lynnouchette et t'es morte pigé. Lui réplique Lynn.

-Personne va tuer personne du moins pas avant la soirée de ce soir mes tigresse préférer. Alexis amène tes amis Transferts à huit heure près de la cage d'escalier de ce matin et je vous amènerais au bar le plus réputer des Audacieux. Faîtes vous belles. Dit Uriah en arrivant.

On acquiesce avant de parler de l'incident de ce matin.

**POV Alexis**

-Donc la fille a dit que ta mère était une traînée qui avait coucher avec Marcus Eaton et que tu étais le fruit de cette adultère et que ton père n'ayant pas supporter sept ans après à décider de se suicider en insultant des sans-faction qui l'aurait tabasser à mort. M'expliqua Lynn en parlant de Julianna. Et du coup Marlène à dit que c'était faux, que ton père n'avais pas tenter de ce suicider du tout et que c'était une bande de sans-factions saouls qui l'avait agresser alors que ton père voulait les aidées. Et là cette pétasse peroxydée à dit que t'étais une traînée comme ta mère et à ce moment là je lui ai foutus une gifle et elle a dit que tu t'assurer de la protection de la protections de natifs du coup je lui ai hurler dessus et ses potes sincères et elle sont sortis pendant que Tris et Christina se faisait retenir pas Albert et Will pour ne pas qu'elles l'égorge.

Je soupire, cette fille à un gros problème et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de lui faire manger ses minis jupes. Je vais devenir le pire cauchemar de cette fille.

**Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre avec un gros retard excusez moi. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et toutes les critiques positives ou négatives sont bonnes à recevoir. Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulus montrer que Alexis étais très forte et donc sans vouloir spoiler ça va être comme ça pendant la première étape j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Justement je voulais aussi monter que malgré ce qu'on peut pensé elle est totalement brisée émotionnellement et même si elle ne veut pas le montre elle va quand même se réfugier dans la cigarette, l'adrénaline ect... Sinon que pensez vous des personnages et particulièrement de Julianna? **

**Reviews?**

**A plus pour le combat de Alexis avec personnage mystère ( dîtes moi avec qui vous voulez que ce combat ce passe) et la première soirée avec pleins de rebondissement.**

**Bisous!**


End file.
